


Nuovo capitolo

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [24]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, new ship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Juraj è confuso su cosa vuole, se sia giusto averlo e su come sia meglio ottenerlo. È rimasto sconvolto da come ha fatto soffrire Gianluca e non vuole far soffrire altri, è convinto di non essere uno da relazioni, ma dentro di sé ne vuole e ne necessita, come tutti. E così in questo stato d'animo particolare, arriva Mati nella sua vita. Il dolce Mati! Alessio tenterà di fargli da supervisore!





	Nuovo capitolo

**Author's Note:**

> siamo qua, i protagonisti oggi sono Juraj e... Mati! Partecipazione super speciale e super apprezzata di Alessio, l’onnipresente! I toni sono allegri e goliardici ed in certi punti anche molto demenziali per poi scendere ad un certo punto nel sensuale. Spazio un po’ per tutto. Juraj viene da una crisi, avendo scaricato Gianluca per paura di una relazione troppo seria, ed avendolo fatto soffrire molto, si è sentito così in colpa che è capitato da Alessio ubriaco e gli è quasi saltato addosso (chi non lo farebbe?), ma lo ha salvato il suo amore, Sinisa, il quale dopo averlo brutalmente riportato alla realtà gli ha fatto psicoterapia. Juraj è nella fase più confusa della sua vita, vorrebbe avere relazioni serie ma al tempo stesso ne ha paura. È intrigato da Mati, conoscenza approfondita di recente, e non sa bene cosa fare. Se sia giusto tentare o no, se per ‘i cattivi’ come lui ci siano le storie a lieto fine o no. Ma, quando torna a Milanello con il caro Alessio (una volta i due sono arrivati davvero in macchina insieme...), vediamo chi incontra e come va. Guest Star: Gigio e Manu (piccolo cameo). Non saprei dire nulla di preciso sulla vita reale privata amorosa di Juraj, so che ha una figlia e teoricamente è sposato, ma da diverso tempo non mi sembra compaia da nessuna parte nel suo profilo la sua signora, mentre c’è abbastanza spesso la figlia. Non riesco a saperne abbastanza, per cui sottolineo che questa fic è frutto di fantasia e non vuole ledere nessuno. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/  
> PS: la serie non è finita, ci sono ancora molte fic pronte da essere postate!

NUOVO CAPITOLO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/kuckati3.jpg)

  
Forse se l’avessero programmato non sarebbe venuto meglio.   
Juraj ed Alessio arrivarono a Milanello in macchina insieme e andarono negli spogliatoi a prepararsi per fare un po’ di palestra visto che erano presto, quando videro anche un’altra macchina non collegarono subito chi potesse essere, in arrivo ce n’erano altre per cui non ci pensarono subito.   
Quando videro Mati seduto sulla cyclette a pedalare con gli auricolari alle orecchie, Juraj inciampò e per poco cadde. Alessio gli finì addosso e lo guardò senza capire per poi scoppiare a ridere nel notare chi altri era arrivato prima di loro.   
\- Questo è destino, sai? - Juraj rimase perplesso mentre l’amico lo spingeva proprio verso la cyclette vicino alla sua, andando invece lui su un altro macchinario per il riscaldamento appartandosi di proposito dopo un cenno al loro compagno di squadra.   
Mati riemerse dal proprio mondo e quando lo vide sorrise illuminandosi, si tolse gli auricolari e lo salutò.   
\- Ciao! Sei venuto presto! -   
\- Tu ancora di più! Sei qua da molto? - Poi gli passò la mano fra i capelli ancora abbastanza asciutti, la fronte non imperlata di sudore indicava che non era lì da tanto. Mati sorrise mentre Alessio cercava di non andare subito a prendere il telefono per scrivere a Sinisa che Juraj era già passato all’attacco.   
Decise di godersi il famoso e misterioso sistema Kucka. Si era sempre chiesto come facesse a conquistarne tanti, ora l’avrebbe capito. Come li corteggiava?   
\- No, no… sono qua da pochi minuti. Sei venuto con Alessio? - Chiese interessato. Juraj annuì.   
\- Gli ho dato un passaggio, abitiamo vicini. - Mati annuì consapevole che più o meno la zona dei calciatori solitamente era la stessa e non era strano che due arrivassero insieme.   
\- Pensavo fossi tu quello che approfittava dei passaggi! - Rispose divertito Mati riferendosi a quella sera in cui aveva scroccato un passaggio.   
Juraj capì, per qualche strano miracolo, e rise.   
\- Certo, di solito sono io quello che approfitta! Tornerò a romperti le scatole volentieri! - Alessio pensò che avesse le idee piuttosto chiare per essere uno indeciso su come fare.   
\- Così ti darò altre lezioni di spagnolo! - Commentò felice all’idea di tornare a stare un po’ solo con lui.   
A Juraj non era chiaro se fosse pura amicizia oppure se sperasse in qualcosa, ma in ogni caso l’avrebbe scoperto.   
\- Ricordo ancora qualcosa… aspetta… buenos días, gracias… - Mati scoppiò a ridere per l’accento terribile che usava, già il suo italiano era strano, lo spagnolo era comico.   
\- Non così! La lingua deve stare fra i denti quando dici ‘c’. - Spiegò Mati con aria da professore sorridente, troppo tenero per essere un insegnante.   
\- Come fra i denti? - Fece finta di non capire concentrandosi sulla sua bocca, Mati si protese verso di lui mostrandogli come metteva la lingua quando faceva quella pronuncia particolare. Juraj si sporse a sua volta guardando bene la punta e cercò di imitarlo mentre voleva in realtà baciarlo di già.   
\- Così? GraCias? - Mati ridacchiò, evidentemente non era una fonetica che gli slovacchi avevano, si disse. Scosse il capo e tornò a mostrargli fermandosi con la lingua fra i denti, se la indicò e Juraj provò a farlo bene.   
\- Un po’ più in fuori… no, così è troppo… ecco così! Ricorda bene questa posizione! - Juraj non l’avrebbe di certo dimenticata. Sorrise e istintivo gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia, piuttosto tenero in realtà, facendo trattenere il fiato a Mati.  
“E vedi tu! Ridi e scherza lo incanta! Non so nemmeno se lo fa apposta!” Pensò impressionato Alessio che ricordava bene le prime volte che Sinisa ci aveva provato con lui scombussolandolo a dir poco.   
“Quello mi palpava con la scusa delle posizioni corrette negli attrezzi ed io intanto morivo! Già mi piaceva, poi lui mi toccava! E lo sapeva, quello stronzo!” Ricordandolo si perse un po’ nei propri pensieri per poi ritrovarsi quando Juraj aiutava Mati a sistemarsi in un macchinario particolare che andava regolato sulla propria altezza, con la scusa gli toccò caviglie e poi cosce, come se fosse necessario.   
Alessio si coprì il viso cercando di non farsi notare, stava morendo dal ridere, scosse il capo incredulo nel vedere Mati diventare di mille colori, così dolce fra l’altro.   
“Non ci credo! Altro che ‘non voglio complicazioni’ e puttanate simili! É più forte di lui, Juraj non può fare a meno di provarci con uno che gli piace ed ora gli piace Mati! Che l’abbia notato solo ora, ad Aprile, è assurdo, però è anche questo il fascino di Juraj immagino. Che per tre quarti sta nel suo mondo, qualunque esso sia!”  
Così decise di lasciarlo perdere perché era chiaro che se la sarebbe cavata alla grande anche contro la sua stessa volontà.  
“Spero solo che davvero non ci vada subito a letto!”  
E per quello poteva solo sperare.   
  
  
Juaj fece quasi violenza su sé stesso per non provarci subito con Mati, aveva mille volte l’istinto di farlo, però tutte le volte la voce di Alessio e Sinisa gli rimbombava nelle orecchie come se fosse lì.   
E poi le lacrime di Gianluca facevano il resto.  
Lui non voleva programmarsi nulla, non era tipo comunque, però non riusciva nemmeno a capire come mai ogni volta che aveva Mati nei paraggi, finiva per ronzargli intorno. Forse lo vedeva così ben disposto nei suoi confronti che lo stuzzicava, se Mati l’avesse ignorato come aveva fatto per tutto il resto dell’anno, sarebbe stato diverso.   
“Non so cosa sia successo, forse mi trovavo in una fase strana della mia vita e lui era lì, in quel momento di voglia di cambiamento…”   
Se la semplificò così, seppure sforzandosi di non toccargli il sedere.   
“Piccolo e concentrato, stile Suso. Forse mi piace quel genere più degli altri. Però è anche dolce e sensibile, stile Gianluca. Anche quello effettivamente sembra mi piaccia. Chissà se è pure allegro e maniaco stile Carlos! Se ha anche questo è l’uomo perfetto per me! Tutti comunque che hanno a che fare con il spagnolo in qualche modo, ma guarda il mio punto debole!”  
Juraj pur cercasse di frenarsi, non riusciva a non studiarselo ed una sera dopo cena i due si ritrovarono con altri a fare due tiri a biliardo nella sala relax.   
L’indomani avrebbero giocato in casa e Mati probabilmente sarebbe stato titolare, sperava di giocare con lui anche se per questa speranza si insultava.   
“La cosa bella è che non ci ha ancora provato con me, ma mi ha fatto capire che ci starebbe, gli piacerebbe. È chiaro da come mi guarda e da come sussulta quando lo tocco. Mi piace per una volta non ci sia il sesso di mezzo, non pensavo l’avrei mai detto. È pazzesco!”  
Con loro due c’erano Alessio, obbligato da Juraj con il gravoso compito di fargli da controllore, Gigio e Manuel, ormai una cosa sola più di prima.   
Poco dopo arrivarono anche Davide e Mattia, i due non stavano insieme e probabilmente non c’era particolare speranza, però Davide era nella fase cozza, una fase che andava avanti da mesi e sembrava non avere un epilogo né in un senso, né nell’altro. Mattia forse non aveva minimamente capito di piacere a Davide e lui non era sicuro che valesse la pena rischiare di rovinare tutto.   
Gigio e Manuel invece stavano felicemente insieme e tutte le volte che li vedeva così innamorati, sia pure impacciati nello stare in pubblico perché certe cose che magari gli veniva spontaneo, preferivano non farla, ad Alessio veniva voglia di piangere.  
Erano bellissimi e al tempo stesso così invidiabili. Perché lui non aveva lì Sinisa?  
Ricordava l’anno precedente, era stato così bello nonostante i molti pianti che gli aveva fatto fare.   
“Beh, facile non lo è mai stato, però era bello averlo qua!”  
Gigio sorrideva a Manuel ogni secondo ed ogni secondo gli toccava la schiena o i capelli mentre Manuel diventava di mille colori per quel genere di atteggiamenti in pubblico che però adorava.  
Si capiva che gli piaceva essere toccato in quel modo da lui.  
“Chissà se sono andati oltre i baci? Sono giovani, nel pieno delle voglie ormonali… penso di sì!”  
Poi però vedeva Manuel imbarazzarsi per un abbraccio particolarmente trasportante per una pallina in buca e rideva fra sé e sé.   
“Gigio è così napoletano nei suoi rapporti! Mi fa morire! Se potesse metterebbe anche i manifesti! È Manuel che è timido e riservato! Che due!”  
Sarebbe stato ore ad osservarli, ma la sua attenzione venne attirata da Juraj che tentava di insegnare le strategie a Mati in squadra con lui.   
Era il suo turno e tentava di colpire una delle palline da una posizione molto difficile e già prima aveva dimostrato di non avere dimestichezza con quel gioco.   
Juraj scosse il capo e lo fermò perentorio.   
\- No no, così non la sfiori nemmeno! - Mati divenne di mille colori.   
\- Ti ho detto che non sono capace, perché insisti? - Era davvero tenero, lo ammise Alessio stesso mentre rimase divertito a guardare la scena che sapeva, sapeva perfettamente si sarebbe consumata di lì a breve.   
Gli altri lì a guardare sempre divertiti a loro volta perché con Juraj alla fine ridevano tutti per qualche motivo. Forse per i suoi modi di fare.   
\- Perché tu mi hai insegnato lo spagnolo, io ti insegno il biliardo! - A questo tutti alzarono un sopracciglio scettico e Mati invece raddrizzò il dito con fare da maestro puntiglioso.  
\- Se vogliamo essere onesti tu non hai imparato lo spagnolo, ma solo quattro parole e non hai ancora capito come devi fare la C! -   
Juraj si leccò divertito e pericoloso le labbra, Alessio riconobbe lo sguardo, ormai lo osservava da un po’ ed aveva capito i suoi modi.   
\- Ed ora vediamo come te la cavi tu con questo tiro. - Mati sospirò esasperato scuotendo il capo, imbarazzato perché stava cercando di fare una cosa che non era capace ed era convinto di fare una figura di merda.   
\- Ti stai vendicando? - Juraj non rispose, ma tutti pensarono che fosse così. Solo Alessio sapeva la verità.  
“Altro che vendetta! Ne sta approfittando, questo!”  
\- Ok, piegati bene! - Cominciò perentorio. Mati lo fece, ma Juraj lo spinse in avanti più deciso - Ecco! - Poi gli si piazzò dietro e gli prese la mano che faceva da appoggio. - Intanto le dita vanno messe così. - Così dicendo gliele sistemò nel modo corretto, il contatto delle loro mani stava mandando in tilt Mati che non aveva capito ancora che posizione aveva assunto quella volpe. Alessio faticava a non ridere, mentre Gigio e Manuel si ammutolivano improvvisamente ammirando l’intraprendenza di Juraj e appuntandosi di fare -od evitare- posizioni simili.   
\- Adesso devi farti due calcoli. Quando la palla che devi mettere dentro è fuori dalla tua linea di tiro, puoi usare la sponda. -   
\- Cos’è che dovrei usare? - Chiese Mati girandosi verso di lui senza aver capito. In questo si ritrovò il viso di Juraj vicino e realizzò finalmente come era messo: piegato su di lui, una mano appoggiata vicino alla sua sul tavolo verde, l’altra che teneva la fine della stecca, vicino alla sua impugnatura. E gli era tutto piegato dietro, come se fosse in procinto di fare qualcosa di spinto e poco casto.   
Mati andò completamente in confusione in quel momento, Juraj tecnicamente non lo toccava con nessuna parte di sé, però era come se gli fosse completamente addosso e lo schiacciasse, adesso gli mancava proprio l’aria, era asfissiante.   
Alessio si strofinò le labbra divertito e curioso. Mati era andato, era chiaro. E Juraj pareva non avere pietà.  
“Forse è questo genere di cose che dovevo evitare facesse, ma sono così interessanti!”  
Non l’avrebbe di certo fermato, Sinisa ogni tanto agiva tramite lui.   
\- La sponda. - Disse, Mati lo guardò senza ricordarsi più di cosa parlava, Juraj fece finta di nulla con il suo sorrisino divertito stampato in faccia. - Colpisci la palla bianca contro la sponda e fai in modo che rimbalzi contro quella che deve finire in buca. Calcola il buco, la distanza di tutto quanto e cerca di immaginare la traiettoria della pallina bianca una volta che colpisce la sponda, in modo che spinga quella colorata dentro. E poi devi anche usare la forza giusta, se è vicino tira piano, se è lontano tira forte, però deve essere un colpo secco, non incerto e sporco. Mano ferma! - Con questo gli prese il polso direttamente. Mati smise di respirare, non lo fissava più, ovviamente era troppo vicino, per cui era meglio osservare bene quella stupida pallina bianca di cui parlava.   
\- Non ho capito un’accidente. - Brontolò il cileno con il suo forte accento spagnolo delizioso.   
\- Te lo mostro, così sarà più chiaro. - Così dicendo colpì nel modo corretto, la palla bianca colpì la sponda e poi la palla colorata che finì veloce in buca, dalla squadra avversaria si levò un coro di fischi ed insulti di disapprovazione perché quel tiro l’aveva praticamente fatto Juraj e non Mati, ma Juraj si raddrizzò soddisfatto ignorandoli tutti, mani ai fianchi ed aria da re del mondo strafottente.   
\- Capito ora? - Disse.   
\- Non era valido, era una dimostrazione! Ora rimetti quella pallina lì e fai fare a lui! - Brontolava Mattia puntando la buca dentro cui era sparita la pallina colorata.   
Juraj lo ignorò completamente, mentre Mati era in una sorta di crisi mistica ed era convinto di non poter sopportare un’altra dimostrazione simile.   
\- Sì, credo di sì, ma tu sei più bravo, io non so se… - Mati stava blaterando cose senza senso, quando Juraj gli carezzò la testa indicando di farlo lui.   
\- Ce la puoi fare! - Mati avvampò perdendosi completamente in lui, Mattia tirò fuori la pallina al loro posto e la rimise dov’era e Juraj indicò dunque a Mati di rifarlo uguale. Questi prese un gran respiro e guardò il tavolo mentre una lavagna nera si formava nella propria mente.   
Non ricordava un minimo gesto di quelli che gli aveva mostrato. Nemmeno mezzo!   
Solo la sensazione di Juraj addosso, quel brivido continuo seppure non l’avesse toccato, solo le mani.  
Alessio lo guardò bene e capì quanto già perso fosse, sperava che Juraj avesse resistito ancora ma non ci sperava molto.   
Mati così si piegò sul tavolo come prima, come prima Juraj lo spinse in avanti con una mano sulla schiena e per miracolo evitò l’altra sul sedere, che comunque gli guardò con cura. Alessio si coprì la faccia senza più sapere che pensare.   
\- Juraj, smettila di toccarlo, deve farlo lui! - L’ammoni ancora Mattia ed alla fine Juraj alzò le mani in alto in segno di resa e di innocenza.   
“Innocente come un lupo! Mati ormai è perso!”  
Mati infatti appena non sentì più la calorosa presenza dello slovacco dietro di sé, si dimenticò la questione sponda e tirò completamente a caso, la palla bianca si alzò e finì fuori dal tavolo e gli altri risero divertiti, mentre Juraj faceva una smorfia piegando la testa di lato incapace di capire come avesse potuto sbagliare tanto.   
\- Cos’è che non era chiaro della dimostrazione? - Chiese perplesso. Mati si raddrizzò e lo guardò completamente rosso in viso, quel viso così grazioso dai tratti tipicamente cileni.   
\- Ecco… tutto! Forse è meglio più pratica prima di una gara così! - A quel punto Alessio rimase incredulo a capire che lo stava velatamente invitando a dargli lezioni private. E Juraj ovviamente non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro.   
“Ok, domani Mati perde la sua verginità anale!”  
E su questo ci mise un’altra pietra sopra.   
Juraj fece un sorrisino soddisfatto e malizioso che lo mandò a fuoco ancor più di prima e così lo cinse con un braccio allegro.   
\- Sarai il mio allievo! -   
\- Sì, sì allievo! Fatevi da parte che qua c’è qualcuno che gioca sul serio! - Brontolò Mattia facendo ridere gli altri.   
\- Ecco appunto! - Fece eco Davide. Gigio ancora nel suo mondo mentre cercava di immaginare se potesse farlo anche lui con Manuel quel giochino interessante, Manuel ovviamente lo guardava ammonitore come a dire che se avesse osato davanti agli altri, l’avrebbe ucciso.   
E anche lì ad Alessio fu tutto chiaro in un attimo.   
A volte le cose bastava guardarle con i giusti occhi per capirle.   
  
  
\- Con chi sei in camera? - Chiese innocentemente Mati mentre andavano in camera dopo aver vinto la partita a biliardo contro un ridente Davide ed un brontolante Mattia. Alessio guardò Gigio scherzare con Manuel che rideva e lo spingeva, doveva aver fatto qualche battuta maliziosa.   
Li trovava davvero carini.   
\- Con Alessio. - Disse Juraj il quale si era trovato spesso a cambiare a seconda delle proprie esigenze. Alessio era TEORICAMENTE il suo compagno di camera, ma di fatto lo era stato poco. L’anno precedente perché era Alessio a scappare sempre in camera del mister, questo perché era Juraj che chiedeva cambi di compagni a seconda di chi voleva avere in camera con sé quella notte.   
Mati annuì pensieroso.   
\- Tu? - Chiese Juraj intuendo che dietro quella particolare domanda potesse esserci qualcos’altro.   
\- Ah, Gustavo… - Rispose con un tono un po’ strano.   
\- Non ti piace? - Chiese Alessio lì con loro intuendo subito che doveva avere qualcosa con lui. Mati si affrettò a negare come se insinuare che non gli piaceva qualcuno fosse un’offesa che non si poteva arrecare a nessuno.   
Juraj lo guardò interdetto.   
\- Come fai a dire che non gli piace? - Alessio alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Come fai TU a non capire che quello era un tono non entusiasta? - Replicò polemico. Juraj cominciò a gesticolare come se fosse stato preso in contropiede e superato.   
\- Oh andiamo, tu capti cose che non ci sono e poi sono io che non capisco niente! Mati, vuoi dire che hai qualcosa con Gustavo sul serio? - Alessio e Juraj lo guardarono inquisitori ognuno per portare acqua al proprio mulino e Mati rallentò sentendosi in un angolo. Si era messo in una posizione terribile, ma non sapeva proprio come uscirne. Così si guardò intorno ed alzò le spalle grattandosi la nuca dove la capigliatura fluente gli stava come sempre come voleva, ingestibile e selvaggia intorno al viso minuto.   
\- Non è che non mi piaccia, è che non ho legato molto con lui, sta un po’ sulle sue. Non c’è niente che non vada fra noi, siamo solo due che siamo in camera insieme, tutto lì! -   
\- Ma Gianluca? Pensavo che fosse lui il tuo compagno! - Mati scosse la testa mentre Juraj fissava Alessio incredulo, senza concepire proprio come ci fosse arrivato. Per lui era impossibile!  
\- No, mi piacerebbe, ho legato bene con lui, ma mi sembra brutto chiedere un cambio di compagno… - Juraj piegò le labbra all’ingiù senza capire minimamente quale fosse il problema.  
\- Ma per favore! Che problemi ci sono? Io lo cambio di continuo, Ale mica se la prende! Te la prendi? - E fu un miracolo che gli venisse il dubbio. Alessio lo guardò incredulo della sua insensibilità e scosse il capo sospirando.   
\- Lascia perdere. Comunque non c’è niente di male, puoi dire che è Gianluca che ha chiesto di stare in camera con te perché siete amici e amen. Non credo che gli interesserà molto visto che non avete legato. - Mati guardò Alessio che suggeriva qualcosa di apparentemente logico, ma si vedeva che non era convinto. Era sempre stato cresciuto in una certa maniera ed ora fare tutt’altro non era facile.   
\- Dai, facciamo cambio noi. Ad Ale non dispiace, è abituato. Gli dirà che mi devi dare lezione di spagnolo e se chiede perché gli dirà che sono cazzi nostri! - Mati spalancò gli occhi shoccato a quell’eventualità, come si poteva rispondere a qualcuno così. Al contrario Alessio si mise a ridere divertito.   
“Sembra il figlio illegittimo di Sinisa!”  
\- Sono commosso che pensi sempre a me e che mi chiedi il parere! - Disse ironico consapevole che Juraj non avrebbe capito.   
\- Oh, non c’è di che. - Anche se non era sicuro d’aver effettivamente pensato a lui in quella proposta. Mati guardò Juraj interdetto senza capire se scherzasse, Alessio scosse il capo e lasciò perdere, sia pure si stesse divertendo.   
\- È meglio che la motivazione la gestisca io. - Asserì poi Alessio entrando in quella che un tempo era la sua camera e che poi era diventata solo una breve tappa all’interno della stagione.   
Prese le sue cose non ancora disfatte ed uscì facendosi accompagnare da Mati alla sua camera per prendere a sua volta le proprie cose e fare il fantomatico scambio.   
\- Juraj stai qua per carità! - Ordinò il difensore milanista indicando l’amico che era del tutto intenzionato a seguirlo. Juraj lo guardò corrucciato.   
\- Perché? Se fa domande vi aiuto a rispondere. -   
\- Appunto, stai qua! - E con questo Alessio uscì seguito da un perplesso Mati.   
\- Ma è davvero così ingenuo o lo fa di proposito? - Alessio guardò il cileno allibito.  
 - Ingenuo è una parola carina, ma io userei più ‘ottuso come una merda!’ -   
Mati scoppiò a ridere illuminandosi tutto, aveva una bella risata ed Alessio capì da cosa doveva essere stato catturato Juraj.   
“Sono tutte persone positive, comunque. Aperte, allegre o dolci… quelli con cui è stato sono tutte positive. Ed anche Mati lo è. Credo che abbia davvero bisogno di un cambiamento nella sua vita, ma non sa quale e come. Spero davvero che non bruci le tappe, Mati è in gamba e sembra molto dolce. Forse dovrei fargli un discorso?” Si chiese Alessio mentre andavano alla sua camera, si sentiva stranamente responsabile per Juraj, anche se non capiva come mai.   
\- Senti Mati… - Esordì rallentando un po’.   
\- Sì? - Fece subito il ragazzo accanto che era comunque più grande di Alessio sebbene sembrasse più piccolo di tutti quanti.   
\- Juraj è un po’ particolare, l’avrai notato… - Mati rise di nuovo.   
\- L’ho intuito, sì! È questo che mi piace di lui, è diverso dagli altri e ti fa stare bene. Credo che sappia far star bene tutti, non so come fa! Ho visto che va d’accordo con tutti, gioca con tutti, abbraccia e scherza con tutti… - Alessio piegò la testa annuendo mentre trovava conferma di quello che aveva già capito, a Mati piaceva Juraj e più ne aveva a che fare, più gli piaceva.  
\- Sì, è proprio così. Però è anche molto diretto, non filtra. Quel che vuole fare, lo fa subito senza chiedersi se all’altro vada. - La prese un po’ sottile, Mati però sembrò capire cosa intendeva e Alessio si commosse nel realizzare che non doveva spiegare venti volte le cose.   
\- Ho capito che è così, ma mi piacciono quelli con le idee chiare… - Alessio lo prese per il braccio delicatamente e rallentò mentre teneva la borsa in spalla e si fermavano nei pressi della camera di Gustavo. Il corridoio del dormitorio di Milanello era momentaneamente deserto e semi buio, un’atmosfera perfetta per delle rivelazioni. Si fece serio a quel punto.   
\- È questo il punto, è diretto e non filtra, ma è in una fase particolare della sua vita, non ha le idee chiare come sembra, è molto confuso ed ha passato un anno… forse due… senza saper bene cosa voleva e come realizzarlo ed ha provato molte esperienze e credo che con sua moglie non vada bene, ma poi c’è una figlia di mezzo e… insomma. Voglio dire che è da molto tempo che ha le idee confuse e fa esperienze di vario genere e potrebbe essere che magari ora si comporta con te in un modo e vuole fare una cosa, ma poi magari dopo un po’ cambia idea e sparisce o non so… ecco, devo avvertirti. Mi aveva chiesto di tenerlo buono per un po’, siamo amici. Però è impossibile ‘tenerlo buono’! - Fece le virgolette in aria e Mati sorrise annuendo, aveva capito perfettamente il senso di quel che intendeva Alessio, così lo ringraziò.   
\- Sono consigli importanti, grazie. Juraj è difficile da capire e ti fa girare la testa. Sapere che è in una fase delicata della sua vita e non ha le idee chiare è molto utile. Grazie. - Ringraziò venti volte Alessio per la gentilezza, davvero colpito della sua premura. Alessio annuì sorridendo, poi mise le mani avanti.   
\- Con questo non voglio dire di fare o non fare qualcosa, segui quel che ti va, solo sappi questo, ok? Se credi di poterti fare un programma con lui preparati che potrebbe completamente cambiare. O magari andare bene, non so. Gli auguro che capisca cosa vuole una volta per tutte. - Mati sorrise ancora e lo abbracciò dolcemente come facevano sempre dalle sue parti. In America latina erano tutti affettuosi ed era normale abbracciarsi di continuo. Alessio rimase un po’ interdetto, poi ricambiò sperando vivamente che quello scemo di Juraj non lo facesse soffrire come aveva fatto con Gianluca.  
  
“Io sapevo che Gianluca non era adatto a quelle cose, infatti avevo ragione. Ma ormai aveva già fatto tutto. E poi ha iniziato a confidarsi troppo tardi. Ho dovuto avvertire Mati, mi sentirei in colpa e complice di uno stronzo, se le cose poi vanno così.”  
In camera con Gustavo a cui aveva rifilato una scusa piuttosto convincete del tipo ‘sto per uccidere Juraj, ho bisogno di scappare, facciamo a turno, ogni tanto lo rifilo ad altri compagni, prima o poi verrà il turno di tutti’, più o meno quella che diceva a tutti i vari compagni dei vari partners di Juraj, lì steso poi sul letto scrisse a Juraj.   
‘Se non tieni il cazzo nei pantaloni stanotte ti eviro!’  
Poi mandò un secondo messaggio.   
‘Eviro significa ti taglio le palle!’  
Terzo messaggio.  
‘Mati è una bravissima persona, ricorda quanto male è stato Gianluca perché l’hai usato prima di essere sicuro di quel che volevi.’  
‘Cosa dovrei fare quindi?’ Alessio guardò sconvolto la sua risposta, non gli aveva mai chiesto così esplicitamente consiglio sebbene poi ne avesse ricevuti.   
‘Frequentalo, sii romantico e dolce, però non scoparlo, non andare oltre. Prova come va. Sforzati. Si vivono così di solito le relazioni. Mati è una splendida persona, non rovinare tutto!’  
Juraj si limitò poi ad un ‘grazie’ e lì Alessio sospirò sperando davvero d’aver fatto il possibile.   
Il resto della sera, prima di addormentarsi, la passò a scrivere con Sinisa che gli mandava la foto del suo pene per torturarlo un po’, sapeva che era in camera con altri, perciò era solo una delle sue solite bastardate.   
Ma, ovviamente, erano i loro soliti modi di stare insieme. Tutto regolare!  
  
Juraj si era appena infilato i boxer quando Mati entrò in camera e se lo trovò con una mano dentro all’intimo a sistemarsi i sacri averi. Il ragazzo si fermò e lo guardò con occhi spalancati arrossendo subito.   
“Idee confuse, dice?” Cercò di ricordare le parole di Alessio mentre realizzava che forse poi così confuse non erano. Juraj rimase immobile con la mano che acchiappava le proprie palle per metterle per il verso giusto, avendo dei boxer attillati doveva mettersi tutto bene o gli dava fastidio, ma in un secondo momento capì che forse questo non era un buon inizio e si tolse subito la mano alzandole entrambe in segno di resa.   
\- Scusa! - Disse facendo venire un colpo a Mati per quella premura che non pensava avrebbe mai avuto.  
\- Figurati. Non fa niente… anche io mi sistemo quando indosso i boxer! Sono più comodi per certi versi, ma se non ti metti bene poi… - Non sapeva come andare avanti in quel discorso davvero complicato, così si morse la bocca e scosse il capo chiudendo la porta con una piccola smorfia.   
\- Tutto a posto comunque? - Chiese Juraj cambiando discorso mentre si metteva i pantaloni del pigiama.   
Mati sospirò per quella bella pensata e si avventurò nella camera mettendo giù la propria borsa con il necessario per dormire.   
La mise sul letto e l’aprì tirando fuori il pigiama e il beauty-case con il necessario per lavarsi, rispose tranquillo:   
\- Alessio è stato epico. Tutto bene. - Non sapeva se era carino dirgli quel che aveva detto Alessio, ma Juraj volle saperlo così lo riferì. - Ha detto che siccome ti stava per uccidere, prende fiato e ha chiesto un cambio di camera. Ed ha aggiunto che ogni tanto lo fa anche con gli altri perché così tutti ti sopportano e non solo lui! Penso che scherzasse… - Si affrettò a spiegare avendo capito che non percepiva bene l’ironia. Lo scrutò e lo vide ridere mentre si buttava sul proprio letto.   
A Milanello le camere erano con due letti singoli ciascuna, mentre negli alberghi dove andavano ospiti capitavano anche molte camere matrimoniali.   
Mati pensò che stare lì in un letto proprio fosse l’ideale.   
\- Non te la sei preso vero? - Chiese ancora dispiaciuto per vederli litigare eventualmente.   
\- Alessio è un genio, riesce a dire qualunque cosa senza far rimanere male nessuno. Non so come fa! - Mati si sentì subito meglio nel vederlo divertito e così rilassato iniziò a spogliarsi per mettersi il pigiama a sua volta.   
Dopo che si fu tolto la felpa e fu rimasto a torso nudo, si pentì d’averlo fatto davanti a lui, Juraj lo stava sfacciatamente fissando in un modo a dir poco inquietante.   
Non si perdeva un movimento ed era come se lo studiasse, come se lo guardasse per la prima volta e non volesse perdersi proprio nulla. Mati si mise così di profilo pensando che se si fosse girato di schiena sarebbe sembrato un ‘piantala di fissarmi’ e poteva essere brutto.   
Di profilo era anche meglio, ma lui non lo sapeva.  
A Juraj stava piacendo molto quel che vedeva. Davvero molto.   
Mati era basso, ma con un fisico atletico asciutto ed era messo bene in ogni zona.   
Quando si tolse i pantaloni della tuta e rimase in boxer, non se li cambiò decidendo di farlo il mattino seguente in bagno al sicuro.   
Per Juraj non fu un problema.   
Aveva un bel sedere alto, piccolo e sodo e sul davanti sembrava sufficientemente dotato.   
“Che poi basta che lo sappia usare. E poi la parte che interessa di più a me sta proprio dietro e sembra adatto a me!”  
Per qualche ragione si stava già immaginando mentre lo piegava in avanti e lo faceva suo. Chissà poi perché.   
“Magari invece lo stendo sotto di me e lo prendo per avanti, mi metto le sue gambe sulle spalle e lo schiaccio tutto. Così piccolo di corporatura mi viene voglia di spalmarmelo addosso.”  
Stava già immaginando la posizione quando si rese conto che la mano si stava carezzando poco formalmente la pancia fino a scendere sul basso ventre.   
“Porca puttana, sto avendo un’erezione!”  
Lo realizzò mentre il calore partiva dalle parti basse sotto forma di tanti piccoli brividi.   
“Meraviglioso!” pensò comunque.   
Mati si guardava bene dallo spostare i propri occhi su di lui, ma finì comunque per farlo alla fine, nonostante sapesse benissimo che non era una grande idea.   
Si insultò nel vedere subito quell’inequivocabile rigonfiamento sul suo pacco, coperto da un largo pigiama blu.   
La mano poi era infilata sotto la maglia leggermente alzata e si carezzava la pancia lascivo.   
E lo guardava, lo fissava in silenzio senza dire nulla.   
Non aveva nemmeno un’espressione decifrabile.   
“Che faccia sarebbe quella? A cosa pensa? Così mi mette a disagio! E cosa dovrei dire? Dannazione!”  
Mati tossì cercando di domare l’imbarazzo che sperava non si trasformasse in eccitazione.   
Aveva avuto a suo tempo un’esperienza omosessuale. Una l’avevano tutti, o quasi. Insomma, dalle sue parti non era così strano.   
Poi non si era fatto tutti i propri compagni interessanti, però adesso con Juraj che sembrava essere interessato a lui, era tutto tornato più acceso che mai.  
“Essere forse corteggiato accende voglie che non pensavi nemmeno di avere e poi lui è così particolare… e quegli occhi così azzurri e penetranti… ed i suoi tatuaggi in qualche modo mi piacciono un sacco!”  
Finì per leccarsi le labbra e sentire caldo fra le gambe, così si rivestì in fretta e quasi scappando, si infilò in bagno strofinandosi il viso mentre sconvolto non aveva idea di cosa fare.  
“Se avesse parlato, se stessimo avendo una conversazione potevo far finta di nulla. Adesso è strano! Mi ha fissato zitto mentre mi cambiavo e non ha detto nulla! Cosa devo fare?”   
Se lo chiese mentre si allargava i vestiti per vedere com’era messo e capì che la reazione era bella che viva.   
Imprecando andò al water e fece i propri bisogni e mentre se lo toccava con due dita, pensava se non fosse meglio sfogarsi bene ora per stare buono dopo.   
Se lo chiese, ma poi scosse la testa dandosi del pervertito.  
Doveva andarci piano e forse non sarebbe comunque mai successo nulla.  
“Juraj è strano e confuso, non devo pensare di averci capito qualcosa. Magari mi fissava e si carezzava ed aveva un’erezione ma pensava a qualcun altro!”  
  
Quando tornò in camera, Juraj era sotto le coperte ed aveva spento la luce grande tenendo quella del comodino, Mati fece la stessa cosa e si sentì sollevato nel non vedere più quanto eretto potesse essere il suo pene.   
Era girato sul fianco, un braccio piegato reggeva la testa, l’altro trafficava col cellulare. Quando lo vide, lo mise giù e tornò a quello che pareva il suo passatempo preferito.   
Fissarlo.   
Improvvisamente non si ricordava più perché era venuto lì. Non lo capiva proprio. Cosa gli era saltato in mente? Forse anche Juraj non lo sapeva.   
Era lì, steso, sembrava intenzionato a non fare nulla.   
“Meglio così!”  
Anche se sotto sotto ne era deluso, non lo poteva negare.   
In silenzio, non sapendo cosa dire, con un imbarazzo strano ed un’atmosfera ingestibile, si stese sotto le proprie coperte ad una distanza sufficiente dei due letti, anche se non eccessiva da impedire di vedersi.   
La mano che prima aveva il telefono sparì sotto le lenzuola e non la vide più, a Mati venne una fissa strana. Cosa stava facendo ora sotto le coperte? Era fermo? Si toccava?  
“Oh, sono malato! Questa incertezza mi uccide. Chiaro o confuso? Vuole o non vuole? Forse ho immaginato tutto, fa così con tutti, non ci ha mai provato.”  
\- Come si dice in spagnolo ‘sono eccitato’? - Chiese poi di punto in bianco Juraj ricordando a Mati che i due si erano trovati con la scusa di insegnare lo spagnolo ed impararlo.   
Improvvisamente la vedeva come un’idiozia.   
\- Estoy emocionado. - Juraj vedeva un’evidente somiglianza fra italiano e spagnolo e si traduceva automaticamente certe parole in italiano.   
\- Come emozionato? - Mati sorrise annuendo, ingoiando per la domanda particolare e mirata. Juraj era furbo. Dicendo così aveva detto tutto ed anche nulla. Cos’era? Un messaggio subliminale? E se avesse capito male sarebbe stata colpa sua, non di Juraj. Tecnicamente non aveva detto nulla.   
\- Eccitato si dice anche excitado, ma di norma si dice così. - Spiegò.   
Juraj annuì, poi si leccò le labbra e continuò sempre senza mostrare il braccio.   
\- E come si dice invece ‘ti vorrei baciare?’ - Mati trattenne il fiato e spalancò gli occhi, non era capace di nascondere l’imbarazzo e la speranza che succedesse.   
Per un momento si dimenticò la propria lingua madre e dovette fare mente locale.   
\- Quiero besarte. - Non stava affatto bene, Mati sperava che Juraj si alzasse dal suo maledetto letto e lo facesse, ma stava lì steso a fare forse nulla o forse un lavoretto di mano.   
“Mi sta facendo impazzire! Perché non è chiaro?”  
Alessio l’aveva avvertito e seppure sapendolo, non era facile gestirlo.   
“E se gli chiedo di essere chiaro? Forse lo sorprendo?”  
\- E ‘voglio farti mio?’ - Mati ora si pentì di non essersi sfogato prima in bagno, per fortuna era steso sotto le coperte e non si vedeva che la propria erezione era ancora dura.   
Tossicchiò, si morse il labbro e suo malgrado rispose.   
\- Quiero hacerte mío. - La voce di Mati era roca, a momenti non riusciva a parlare e non voleva mettere il braccio sotto le coperte e toccarsi, sebbene fosse eccitato da morire.   
Juraj era serio, non era mai stato così serio da quando aveva iniziato a parlarci e a conoscerlo meglio.   
Lo guardava in un modo sconvolgente. Non sapeva più come fare.   
\- È questo che vuoi davvero? - Si fece coraggio alla fine e si decise a scoprire le carte. Juraj si stupì che si facesse avanti e se ne compiacque.   
\- Tu lo vorresti? - Chiese lui in contropiede. Mati non vacillò a questo.  
\- Non si risponde con un’altra domanda. - Juraj sorrise soddisfatto piacendo a Mati molto di più con quell’aria maliziosa.   
\- Sì, lo voglio davvero. Però sto cercando di fare il bravo. Per me è difficile, però. - A quel punto Mati realizzò che se gli avesse detto di venire e baciarlo, Juraj l’avrebbe fatto ma non era giusto visto quanto indeciso fosse. Anche per lui era tutto molto presto. Aveva capito che era stuzzicato da lui, ma non poteva già andarci a letto o saltargli addosso. Era presto, la situazione doveva ancora svilupparsi, bruciare le tappe non gli piaceva.   
Juraj lo guardò con attenzione per studiarlo e capire la sua reazione, cosa ne pensava, se magari fosse disposto. Se gli avesse dato un minimo cenno si sarebbe alzato, sarebbe andato da lui e l’avrebbe fatto.   
\- Allora è una fortuna che i letti sono separati. - Disse Mati infine facendosi coraggio. - Perché se fossimo più vicino ti avrei detto che andava anche a me. -   
Juraj si inceppò. Non capiva più se era un invito oppure no. Non gli aveva proprio detto che lo voleva, però nemmeno che non lo voleva.   
Si morse il labbro e si aggrottò, Mati realizzò che si era perso in quella forma indiretta di costruzione della frase e si mise a ridere. Fortunatamente la magia e l’erotismo svanirono quel necessario per farlo tornare in sé. Juraj lo guardò male perché aveva spezzato tutto, ma poi capì che era meglio così.   
“Alessio può essere soddisfatto di me!” pensò infine sospirando mentre si girava sulla schiena, supino, scuotendo la testa.   
\- Se vuoi dopo le lezioni di spagnolo ti do lezioni di ironia e frasi indirette! -   
\- Frasi indirette?! - Chiese Juraj senza capire.   
\- Quando dici una cosa senza dirla sul serio. -   
\- Quel che hai appena fatto! - Mati rise ed annuì. - Ma vuoi o no? -   
\- Buonanotte Juraj! A domani! - Con questo Mati riuscì a sopravvivere un’altra notte, chiuse la luce e si girò di spalle.   
Juraj rimase col broncio per un po’, insoddisfatto, poi scosse la testa e si arrese a concludere il proprio lavoro sotto le coperte. Mati sentì dei certi movimenti, nel silenzio della camera, ma non si girò verso di lui e non respirò nemmeno.   
Faticò molto a non fare la stessa cosa, ma ad un certo punto riuscì a calmarsi tornando a pensare alla sua faccia quando gli aveva detto che voleva ma non voleva in quel modo geniale.   
Era proprio impossibile che non piacesse.   
  
Juraj fu bravo e si beccò i complimenti di un orgoglioso Alessio, il mattino dopo a colazione.   
\- Dillo a tu sai chi che sono stato così bravo! Non ci crederà mai! - Nemmeno lui ci credeva, ma aver resistito alla tentazione lo faceva sentire così orgoglioso che era da molto che non succedeva.   
\- Ehi, avete un Voldemort nelle vostre vite? E chi è? - Chiese Gigio seduto al tavolo con Alessio, Juraj e Mati. Ovviamente con lui anche il solito Manuel e non poteva mancare Davide che aveva deciso di dare un po’ di tregua a Mattia.   
\- Colui che non deve essere nominato! - Rispose geniale e sornione Alessio con un sorriso furbo.   
\- E grazie, l’avevo capito! Il Signore Oscuro, alias Voldemort, si chiama anche così. Ma il vostro com’è? - Insistette Gigio curioso come una scimmia.   
\- Terrificante! Non può essere nominato. - Continuò Alessio semplice, sottolineando che non l’avrebbe mai detto. Gigio fece il broncio e cominciò l’opera di convincimento mentre Juraj rideva perché sapeva chi era e capiva quanto appropriato fosse paragonare Sinisa Mihajlovic a Voldemort!   
“Vedrai quanto rido quando glielo dico!” Pensò Alessio divertendosi da morire nel rispondere così al figlio prediletto del Signore Oscuro. “Lo metterò così nel telefono adesso!” Ed ovviamente così sarebbe stato.   
  
Juraj era stato molto bravo la notte passata, per non parlare della mattina successiva.   
Si sentiva orgoglioso di sé ed al settimo cielo. Aveva avuto la tentazione ma aveva resistito, non poteva che sentirsi fiero.  
Così tanto che poi, quel giorno, quando giocarono e Mati segnò il suo primo goal della stagione, una stagione dove aveva giocato molto poco fra infortuni e varie scelte tecniche, Juraj si fiondò nel gruppo ad abbracciarlo con tutti gli altri e non contento fece il giro, lo arpionò da dietro e prendendogli il viso con una mano glielo girò verso di sé e lo baciò senza trattenersi nemmeno per sbaglio.  
La sua bocca finì sull’angolo della sua ed il bacio fu bello chiaro e del tutto intenzionale e demolì Mati che si sconnesse sentendolo.   
Quale modo migliore di festeggiare la propria bravura nel non essergli saltato addosso la sera precedente, se non baciandolo in mezzo a tutti i loro compagni e ai tifosi?   
E lui che continuava ad essere orgoglioso perché gli aveva dato un bacio all’angolo della bocca e non sopra, come aveva voluto.   
Alessio, vedendolo, gli diede uno scappellotto sulla nuca che nessuno notò nella bolgia, poi si mise a ridere.   
Juraj rimaneva Juraj, su questo non ci poteva proprio piovere!


End file.
